A Lover's Quarrel
by LegendaryLove01
Summary: When Giles sends Buffy and Cordelia on a stake out, will it turn into another argument or will they make out? ;) -All the characters are sadly not mine, credit goes to their respected author. Rated M for now. Also: TBC (To be continued)


**A/N: I have always wondered what a night of passion would be like for a Buffy/Cordelia, well since they go at each other's throat a lot, I was thinking of writing some smut. I might turn this into a story but for now... it's a one/shot. I am not used to writing lemony smut so.. Review or PM me to let me know what you think?**

*All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, I just play with them… -no pun intended ;) *

Giles had to send Buffy on another routinely stake out with no one other than the insufferable Cordelia. The average rate of vampire's popping up out of their graves has become more frequent, since Buffy had been able to get rid of Spike. Sneaky, blonde, bastard.

Cordelia didn't seem too pleased that she was stuck working Bait Duty with Little-Miss-Danger-Magnet.

Cordelia and Buffy have spent the past two years constantly egging the other on to see who will snap first. The relationship started off with pure hatred after Buffy refused Cordelia's offer to hang with the popular group and not with the so called 'Losers.' Now the relationship was one that was sometimes balanced with silence and smart remarks.

They were currently, more or less silent with the occasional constant sigh or huff in annoyance, walking through the path down towards the Cemetery. Cordelia was tempted to step on the heels of Buffy shoe, all because she was mad at Giles for sending her to the grave – literally with the pun- instead of doing her nightly ritual at home sulking with a bucket of 99.99% fat free ice-cream, still hating herself for letting Xander's cheating on her, get to her.

The image of Xander and Willow still haunted her. She knew it was nothing, I mean, Willow did have the brains but damn she didn't have a thing on her in the looks department. She sighed and Buffy stopped, turning towards Cordelia with a look of annoyance but continued walking but then she stopped again, stepping hard on Cordelia's foot.

"Ouch! Please get your extreme oafishness and ignorance off my two hundred dollar shoes!" Cordelia was beyond furious, she had only just bought these shoes as well. Buffy snorted and turned to face as they had just made it the too entry gate of the Cemetery.

There wasn't a day where Buffy and Cordelia didn't almost end up punching one another.

"Cordelia, your mouth is open, sound is coming from it. This is never good and besides, it's not like Daddy couldn't afford to pay for new ones, surely you would have them in before I finish patrolling tonight." Buffy couldn't help but smirk but as tears shockingly filled Cordelia's eyes, her smirk faded a little. But Cordelia wouldn't let Buffy get to her. She stood straight and headed straight past the gate, throwing it out of her way.

"Shut up Summers, at least my Dadd-." The gate was swung back in her face as the rogue unexpected vampire slammed them down, making his way towards the School... Buffy was knocked down by Cordelia, her remark was cut off by the wind being knocked from her lungs.

She struggled to get up from Buffy, their limbs tangled. Cordelia was flushed, trying to breathe normally. Her heart racing.

Buffy managed to untangle them and she sprung up to her feet, chasing after the vampire, with her stake in her right hand. She managed to grab the vampire by the collar of his rotten shirt and pulled him back. He landed on the floor with a thud and bounced back up kicking Buffy in the stomach, sending her to the floor. He stood over her with a sadistic smirk. His face was warped into the ugliest vampire she had seen yet since The Master. A shudder ran through her and she flew to her feet and slammed her fist into the vampires face, only he blocked her and punched her. Buffy fought back harder, round house kicking him to the floor, the vampire snarled as the wooden stake pierced him the heart. He was just a fluff of dust now.

Buffy stood satisfied that he was gone. She would have to discuss with Giles about the characteristics of vampires now a days, he didn't seem like a normal one.

Cordelia's scream echoed through the trees, another vampire had her hand around her neck, her teeth about to plunge into her pulse line. Her tongue traced her teeth. Jealousy flashed through Buffy for a second before Buffy sprinted towards Cordelia, she watched Cordelia struggle and Buffy saw a trickle of blood slide down her neck, towards her breast bone. Anger, surprisingly filled Buffy's mind. She threw the stake at the vampire's face, knowing it wouldn't kill her but it would injure her enough that she would let Cordelia go.

The stake was rammed into the vampire's eye. She shrieked in pain and dropped Cordelia who landed on her hands and knees, crawling a few paces before she passed out. Buffy ran at the vampire with all of the force she possessed and slammed the vampire to the floor. She ripped out the stake from the vampire's eye, cringing a little at the blood oozing down her face. The vampire's teeth snapped towards Buffy in revenge, but Buffy's anger rose to her mind and soon enough she was seeing red. She held the vampire down by her throat, and before she plunged the stake through the vampire's heart, the vampire spoke.

"A lover's quarrel makes the blood so much sweeter... Never met a Lesbian Slayer."

Buffy was shocked at the vampire's assumption.

"Well… you will never know, Hell is going to welcome you. Have a burning after life." She stabbed the stake almost passionately through the vampire's heart, her scream cut short before she turned into a welcoming pile of dust. She then stood and made her way to Cordelia. Her thoughts were filled with the smart remark from the vampire. She shook her head. She was just saying that to taunt her.

She kneeled next to Cordelia, checking her wounds and pulse. Sighing with strange relief she lifted Cordelia in her arms and began walking towards the closest house, which was Buffy's. She walked briskly knowing that the impact of this sudden exercise would have its toll on her the next day. The quicker it was over with, the less she had time to think. Man were her muscles were going to be strained. Even though Cordelia wasn't by all means fat, she wasn't exactly made of bones either- which Buffy thought she didn't mind at all- she was still a tad hard to carry.

She shook those thoughts from her head immediately. No way was that going to happen, they hated each other. Buffy couldn't remember why they did but it was an ongoing feud she was going to simply continue with to keep a piece of normality in her life.

Cordelia stirred a little, her hand made their way to the edge of Buffy's well exposed shirt already and her hands clasped the shirt a little tighter, pulling it down a few more centimetres. Lucky it was way into the night, no one was around to see her flashing them the goods unexpectedly. She held Cordelia in one arm, using the other with much frustration to pry it off of her shirt. Cordelia began mumbling little things. Buffy, who does have good hearing couldn't understand what she was saying.

She was about two blocks away from her house. She took the back way making sure her mother wouldn't notice her bringing in a friend at this hour. She cut through the streets and finally she could see the back door in her view. Cordelia was nuzzling her neck, her fingers holding the material ever tighter. Buffy was mistaking her affection for her injuries because, let's face it. Cordelia Chase being attracted to you was nearly impossible. Especially since Buffy was a woman.

Buffy had kept the secret thoughts to herself. Angel didn't even realise he was just a test. She had these urges and feeling in her ever since she was 15. She liked women, but not just anyone. She now realised why she 'hated' Cordelia. She has always been attracted to her. She didn't want to admit it nor would she.

A Slayer attracted to Cordelia. Ridiculous.

She made her way inside the house. It was hard carrying Cordelia and trying to open a door without waking up her mother, but she succeeded. She closed the door with her foot and tried to make her way up the stairs silently. Little did she know her mother wasn't home. She managed to get her to her room and she placed her on her own bed gently and heading towards the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

She took off her jacket and opened the kit, Cordelia was still unconscious, Buffy didn't know for how long so she began to work quickly. She grabbed the antiseptic wipes, but before she cleaned it she went down stairs grabbed a bowl, filled it with warm water and grabbed a towel. She was going to clean the excess blood off of her first. She headed up stairs, making sure no to spill the water, her mother would kill her if she ruined the carpet.

She sat the bowl on the dresser closest to Cordelia and dropped the towel in it and squeezed the unnecessary amount of water in it. She dabbed it lightly around the area of the bite, swiping it ever so slowly across her soft skin. The blood trail had gotten messier since Buffy jostled her a couple of time when she was carrying her and the angle she was on the floor before she picked her up didn't help at all. She re-wet the towel and repeated the process only trailing the towel down towards her breast bone.

Cordelia shuddered. Her eyes twitching. Her face forming into a small frown. Her eye brows formed a crease between them. Buffy quickly made work between her breasts, wishing she didn't have to. Once all the excess blood was gone, she grabbed the antiseptic wipes and frowned, knowing she would cause Cordelia a little amount of pain.

She gently swiped across the bite. Cordelia's breathing became harder. She opened her eyes and grabbed Buffy's hand.

"Jesus that stings like a bitch what are you doing?" Cordelia's voice was a tad hoarse from screaming. It was so hot. Biffy was lost for words for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Well, you were bitten, you passed out, and I am cleaning your wound." Buffy spoke sarcastically, trying to hide her concern for her.

"Do you always offer your services, to the others?" Cordelia thought of Buffy helping Willow and she shuddered envious.

"Do you always have to be ungrateful to someone who has to always save your ass?" The comment came out of Buffy's mouth before she could think.

"Oh jeez, it's not my problem my humanity is Vamp Bait as usual. Get away from me. I want to go home." Cordelia tried to sit up but Buffy pushed the swipe harder into the bite and Cordelia hissed.

"I'm not finished. You can leave when I do." Buffy's tone was forceful. Cordelia leaned back down angrily. Annoyed that she was given an order. She was the one who was superior at school why should she be below Buffy now? But the idea of being below Buffy, in a different scenario wasn't too bad…

Cordelia thoughts were heading into the wrong direction. She was currently checking out Buffy… _God did I hit my head, when I was dropped?_ She wondered.

"Could you lay off with that…? It hurts." Her eyes glared holes through the front of Buffy's face. Buffy refused to look at her. She swiped harder, almost smirking at her discomfort. She was all done. Only thing left was to bandage it.

"Oh does it? That's not too bad." Buffy couldn't help but taunt her. Cordelia huffed in annoyance but didn't say anything.

Buffy grabbed the water proof bandage, seeing the Gel Net Protective Barrier bandage. _Ah, that should stop it from getting infected._ She thought it was wise to put that on first. She ripped open the bandage seal with her teeth and Cordelia couldn't help but watch her every move. Her thighs twitched.

Her eyes couldn't help but trace Buffy's face, since it was coming closer to hers. She swallowed harshly, feelings hitting her all at once. _Attraction. Lust._ She angled her head to the side, to avoid looking at her. Buffy's hands trembled a little as she placed the barrier down. Then she ripped open the bandage with her teeth again. Cordelia had to stop herself from moaning at the sight. _Since when was she attracted to Buffy?_ She wondered. Since the first day they met. She realised. When Buffy turned her down and had the guts to challenge her.

She couldn't help but study the girl before her. She could see how the past 2 years if not more, had its toll her. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had a life before this now she serves to protect everyone else selflessly. Cordelia now understood what it took to be a Slayer.

Buffy placed the bandage on gently enough not to hurt her but with enough pressure to seal it to her skin to stop germs or water entering the wound. Her fingers traced the outline softly. Cordelia almost hummed. The touch was soft and feminine, not used to it. She was used to rough hands form the boys she had been with before. She liked the feeling of Buffy's hands a lot more then she would like to admit.

Buffy realised what she was doing and she quickly dropped her hands and began removing rubbish and fixing up the first aid kit. She got up, but before she could move any further Cordelia's hand came out to stop her. She thought she would say some smart ass remark but she was easily mistaken.

"I am sorry for how I spoke before, thank you for helping me." Her voice was sincere.  
It struck Buffy then that Cordelia, Cordelia Chase just apologised. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Uh, you're welcome…" Buffy was a bit lost for words but headed for the bathroom. It only took a few seconds to put away the kit and she washed her hands. She was drying them on a fresh towel and she made her way back in her room. Cordelia was sitting up. Buffy couldn't help but not notice she was braless. It was so hot. Cordelia's nipples were tight peaks. Buffy noticed that she licked her lips… She wanted Cordelia. _Could she have her?_ She thought.

Cordelia was wringing her hands and she was looking at Buffy, her expression was one of lust and confusion. She was biting her lip, it almost made Buffy moan out loud.

Before Buffy could change her mind she was getting her pajamas out of her drawer. She turned towards Cordelia, noticing the blood on her singlet.

"Um, would you mind a fresh pair of clothes? You could take a shower as well if you'd like?" Buffy was hesitant... feeling weird that she was being nice.

"Uh yeah sure that would be great." She stood up, pushing her hair out the way behind her ear. Buffy handed her some clothes. Cordelia headed for the bathroom quickly wanting the mess of today to be cleansed away immediately.

As Buffy heard the shower running she couldn't help but think of a naked, wet Cordelia.. Cordelia doing naughty things to herself while washing… No no no. Not going there. Buffy's nipples harden and she blushed even though no one was in the room.

Little did Cordelia realise she didn't have a towel to dry herself with when she was finished in the shower. She either wet the clothes she was given or ask Buffy to get her a towel and pass it to her stark naked. She was going with option two. They were both women. They could handle it.

"Buffy?" Buffy sat up quickly and made her way to the door.

"Yeah?" she was confused as to why Cordelia would call her name.

"Um, I wasn't given a towel.. Could you get me one please?" Cordelia blushed at the thought of Buffy seeing her but pushed past it. Buffy moaned softly… her imagination was about to become reality.

She headed to the hallway closet and grabbed a spare towel. A smaller size then normal but hey, she could use this to her advantage. She walked to the bathroom and walked in without knocking.

She saw Cordelia plump ass as soon as she opened the door, her wet hair was dripping a few beads of water dripping down her back and down her legs. She had her arms wrapped around her keeping her a little bit warm.

"Oh shit, sorry. Uh here?" Buffy covered her eyes, which made Cordelia frown.

"Thanks." She couldn't help but say it with a bit of sarcasm in her tone. It made Buffy look at her in confusion.

"Uh, what just happened?" Buffy was really confused. She dropped her hands and looked Cordelia straight in the eye after she wrapped the towel around her. Cordelia didn't say anything, she just turned her back on Buffy and turned to face her again. Her arms crossing over her chest making her perky breasts, rise even higher, the edge of her areola was showing. Buffy couldn't help but stare at her chest and then look into her eyes.

"I'm sure I disgust you. But that's okay. I seem to do that to a lot of people now a days." Cordelia couldn't help but hurt thinking of Xander. Buffy then realised who she was thinking about, Cordelia really did have feelings for Xander.

Buffy took a step closer and put her arm on Cordelia's shoulder. She felt bad. She didn't have friends or anyone close in the group. She was alone in a crowded group.

Buffy squeezed her shoulder again, stepping even closer.

"I'm sorry. You don't disgust me." Buffy whispered the last part but Cordelia turned her head as she heard it. Cordelia turned to face Buffy as Buffy's lips brushed Cordelia's shoulder. Cordelia's lips softly brushed Buffy's.

"Really?" she couldn't help but murmur those words against her lip. Buffy ran her hand through Cordelia's hair and slammed her mouth on Cordelia's without hesitation. She needed to show her. It took a few seconds for Cordelia to respond. She moved her lips harder against Buffy's, pushing her hands on her neck, forgetting about her towel.

The towel dropped to the floor and Buffy gasped at the feeling of skin to skin, where her shirt didn't cover Cordelia. Buffy pulled her closer by her hair and Cordelia moaned. Buffy was in heaven. If this is for one night, hell we both might as well enjoy it. She dragged her tongue across Cordelia's lip, her mouth welcomed Buffy's tongue. It was a battle for dominance, but Buffy won. She pulled her tongue out and nipped at Cordelia's lip. She threw her head back, Buffy began to drag slow soft kisses down her jaw, towards her neck, and she couldn't help but notice that Cordelia's nipples were hard enough to cut glass.

It was getting over heated in the bathroom so, Buffy pulled back, Cordelia looked confused. She grabbed Cordelia's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom and softly guided her to the bed and pushed her down. Buffy went to the door and shut it. She also went to turn off the light, but Cordelia stopped her.

"No, don't. I want to see you…" Buffy turned shocked. Angel had always made her have the light off when they were together for a brief period of time.

"Are you sure?" Buffy wasn't used to being insecure. Being a Vampire Slayer made it easier to forget emotions.

"Definitely, why wouldn't I want too?" Buffy shrugged and blushed. She could feel Cordelia's eyes, trail down her body. Buffy was almost panting looking at Cordelia splayed out on her bed, her still damp hair across her pillow, her hands trailing them down her own chest, tracing the curve of her breasts. Teasing Buffy. Buffy turned the tables as she raised her hands to remove her shirt slowly, Cordelia was watching closely. Her own hands found her own breasts. They weren't much but they were big enough. She slid her hands down her stomach and Cordelia moaned softly, watching Buffy.

Buffy then moved her hands towards the button of her jeans and her breasts bounced slightly as she pulled the fly down, exposing the hem of her lacy underwear. Cordelia began moving forward to help her to feel her skin. She began to trace her fingers along the line of her underwear, then to the back of Buffy's jeans, pulling them down. Cordelia leaned down to kiss Buffy's stomach. Buffy gasped and wriggled as Cordelia found her belly-button.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Sorry for the cold shower pause guys, I am in need of a little Coffee, TLC and a break to get rid of my writers block... :)**


End file.
